Yellow Cars
by The Penguin Ate My Homework
Summary: Sam and Bumblebee have an...interesting experience at a red light.


**Disclaimer:** Bella, Alice, and the Porsche of the Twilight series, and Sam and Bumblebee of Transformers, do not belong to me.

--

"Alice," Bella moaned, "this was an awful idea."

Alice giggled from her place in the driver's seat, turning to face Bella even as she continued to race down the (thankfully) empty street.

"Silly Bella," she chastised playfully. "This was a wonderful idea! I told you I'm not allowed to drive it around Forks, so where else am I supposed to go?"

"There's probably a reason you're not allowed to drive it in Forks," Bella muttered, trying not to be too panicky. The vampires always got indignant when she told them to watch the road, and she'd already learned that a huffy Alice meant a lead-footed Alice. She didn't think she could take any more speed.

Finally Alice turned her eyes back to the street in front of her, still giggling with glee. "Oh, that's just because Edward thinks it's _ostentatious_," she said, wrinkling her nose to show her distaste for his choice of words. "Honestly!"

"Um…Alice…it _is_ a bit conspicuous," Bella pointed out. It was one of the reasons she was grateful to be on empty streets again—not just because of Alice's psychotic driving, but also because of the incredulous stares they got as a canary-yellow Porsche 911 Turbo flew by.

Then again, she didn't have enough time to actually see anyone's faces. What with Alice's psychotic driving and all.

Alice pouted, and her foot pressed down a little harder on the gas pedal. As the speedometer crept towards its limit, Alice's smile came back.

"Want to go back to Forks now? I bet I could have you there before midnight!" she said enthusiastically, and warning bells went off in Bella's mind. The drive from this little town back to miniscule Forks was definitely _not_ a drive that should take just a few hours.

"What about cops, Alice?" she asked desperately. "You don't want to get pulled over."

"Silly Bella," Alice repeated, shaking her head and taking one hand off of the steering wheel to tap her temples with a finger. "Psychic, remember?" She giggled, and the sound was purely evil in Bella's ears. "Besides, I think we can outrun them." Her foot pressed down on the gas again.

Then suddenly her face went blank, her eyes wide and staring unseeingly in front of her. Bella's breath started to come in short gasps, and she wondered whether she would be able to get control of the car should Alice spend too long stuck in her vision.

She was reaching towards the steering wheel when Alice snapped out of it, laughing joyfully. She took a U-turn so fast that Bella would have slammed her head into the dashboard if it hadn't been for the rock-hard, icy hand holding her upright.

"None of that," she said, still laughing. "Edward would take my car away if I let you get hurt."

"Good," Bella muttered, glaring at the vampire girl. "Where are we going, anyway?" she asked nervously. "What did you see?"

"We're going to go make some new friends," Alice replied simply, racing off back towards the little town they had just vacated.

--

Sam and Bumblebee were sitting at a red light when the yellow Porsche pulled up next to them.

"Pulled up next to them" suggests that the Porsche was moving at a normal speed to begin with, and then gradually came to a halt. That was incorrect. The Porsche screamed up at a speed far above the legal limit, then came to a brake-squealing, rubber-burning stop with the driver's window right next to Bee's passenger window.

Sam stared at the car in silence, mouth open and gaping. Then the Porsche's driver window rolled down, and once the dark-tinted glass was gone, he could see inside. And his mouth dropped open even further.

What must be one of the most stunning girls was sitting in the driver's seat of a totally badass—and bright yellow, which was a plus in his eyes—cars, smiling and winking at him. She was dressed kind of ridiculously, with a big, floppy hat shielding her face from the sun, but still. He saw another form in the passenger's seat and peered past eagerly, but was somewhat disappointed to see a moderately pretty (but relatively plain) brunette with a face bright red from embarrassment.

The pixie-like driver giggled, getting his attention back. "Nice car," she said musically, hanging an arm out of the window. The brunette looked panicked for some reason when she did this.

"Thanks," Sam said, striving to make his voice deeper but mostly failing. In fact, he thought it came out a little more high-pitched than normal. Bee's engine purred; he was obviously happy with the compliment. "Yours too," he said, nodding towards the Porsche. He couldn't decide which he was more in awe of, the girl or the car.

Then he figured it was the combination of both.

The driver giggled again and sighed happily. "I know, isn't it? It's wonderful to drive," she said, stroking the glossy paint. The brunette mumbled something that made the driver laugh again, and the sound sent Sam's hormones wild again.

_Good thing Mikaela's not here…_ Sam thought, for once grateful that his girlfriend _wasn't_ in the car with him. She probably wouldn't like the way he was blatantly ogling the driver.

"Want to race?" the girl called, causing her companion's head to snap up in alarm and look at her in horror.

"Are you insane, Alice?" she asked, loud enough to hear this time. "Do you _like_ to torture me?"

The driver, now identified as 'Alice,' ignored the brunette. "Come on, let's see how fast you can get!" She revved the engine of the Porsche in challenge, keeping an eye on the red light. Already the green light was turning yellow; it wouldn't be long. And there weren't many other cars on the road…

"Yeah, sure," he said, at a loss for anything more clever than that. Bee's steering wheel trembled under his hands, and the radio stations changed rapidly, flicking from one to the next so fast that he could barely make out the songs.

"Come on, Bee," he whispered urgently. "Just this once…you're not gonna let a normal car beat you, are you? And a _girl_? Come on, Bee…"

His coaxing had done the trick. The light snapped to green suddenly, and the Porsche was the first to move, shooting off at an impossible speed. Bee followed just a moment later, hesitation gone.

He rapidly gained on the yellow Porsche, quickly coming up so that Sam could glance through the window at the driver again. To his surprise, she was looking back at him, grinning and waving before shooting off again.

But no human car was a match for an Autobot. _Ha!_ They were neck-and-neck again, and it didn't look like the Porsche would be gaining much more speed. Bee edged ahead, but Alice didn't look too upset. Instead, she seemed oddly focused, like she was expecting something.

They came onto another light quickly. Bee started slowing down in anticipation of stopping, but the Porsche kept going at the same speed. As they came up to it, the light turned yellow, then red. A waiting car with an inattentive driver pulled out.

Bee slammed to a stop, sending Sam shooting forward as the seatbelt tightened around him. He choked and coughed, but sat up rubbing his chest.

But the Porsche was still going! As Sam gaped, Alice twisted the wheel to the side slightly, managing to miss the other car by just inches without slowing at all. The brunette in the passenger seat had her eyes covered in horror, but Alice had her head thrown back, laughing merrily.

And the Porsche never stopped going.

--

Alice was still giggling as they left the Camaro in the dust, and Bella was still moaning with her head in her hands. The vampire looked over at Bella, easing up on the gas a little. Might as well let the poor human recover a little bit.

"Relax," she said after a few minutes. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Don't you trust me?"

"Alice…" Bella groaned, clenching her eyes shut, "You…are insane. Can we please go home now?"

"Of course, Bella!" Alice chirped happily, and slammed the gas down.

True to her word, Alice had Bella back into Forks before midnight.

--

**A/N:** So that's it! My first Transformers fic, actually, and also my first Twilight fic. I just couldn't resist...apologies if any of the characters seem out-of-character.


End file.
